User talk:4th hale
Hi. This is my User talk. ---- Archive] ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Wiki is censored. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Enjoy! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I agree with your beliefs of not running around like TS is my leader.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 14:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. are you coming back to edit? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 14:55, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for making me a rollback again! ~~Bluehero~~ First Lesson Is is here, good luck, post your response after the questions!--Rbfskywalker 21:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Your version pwns. --Sonicmoj 16:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) What's up??? --'Sk8r bluscat' 22:00, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ''Yes, I am blocked It did have an effect on me, it changed my attitude SERIOUSLY! Oh well, it is easier to catch up on my main space edits on this account... I had to be promoted again, because my original account got blocked. I haven't checked on it today... :P... --''Sk8r bluscat'' 22:11, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I hate editing as an IP!!!! That's the problem... I WOULDN'T' play Club Penguin if I was 13!!! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 22:13, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Fix Page Could you remove the information of the TurtleShroom "Dictatorship" off of the Club Penguin Wiki talk:Law page. It takes away the serious mood of the page. This entire "dictatorship" controversy that took place last October needs to be forgotten. So, I say we get rid of that information. Will you take it off the page? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey 4th hale, can you promote this account to Sysop? This is Me, Metalmanager, and this account is if I forget my password. Many Thanks. -Korobase (Metalmanager) Oh, and, can you promote this one too? Thanks again. -MetalManager (Metalmanager) I'll do MetalManager. Sorry if I haven't been able to edit for ages. I doubt i'll be able to edit properly for at least a few weeks now... --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 21:24, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Hey 4th Hale, wanna vote For/Neutral/Against my rollback request? Go here to do so! --Sharkbate 03:59, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for making me a sysop! ~~Bluehero~~ Your welcome, but with this is trust that you will take on my responsibilities as I'm leaving the wiki now. I feel that everyone I knew has left, and I cant see any future for me here. I'll edit other wikis, but this may well be my last edit over here. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 18:27, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! What's up? This is Sk8rbluscat's IP at Grandma's house. -- 18:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Your quiting? Man it seems like everyones quiting! With you and dancing penguin quiting, sk8trbluscat getting blocked, and the webmasters not being active it seems like we're not going to have hardly any active bureaucrats. ~~Bluehero~~ Hey, who took you off the wall of fame? ~~Bluehero~~ TS. But I can expect things like that from him... --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 20:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Woah! CP just updated the login! ~~Bluehero~~ Member Party Your invited to my Boiler Room Member Party! If you want to come (PLEASE COME) write your name on the guest list! Please come, not that many people are coming! All of the info is on the guest list! Sharkbate 16:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Full Quitting Notice As I have quit, I may as well say my reasons and give my goodbye's now. I joined this wiki sometime in March 2007, the exact date's on the Wiki Timeline, and I made lots of friends, like Superdaisy, Dancing Penguin and DillyDally etc.,... Now, almost a year later, all of them seem to be gone. The people who I learnt to edit with quit long ago, and now I'm alone. Even the people who I thought of as fairly new, Sockpuppets, Sk8rbluscat, Arre320 for example, are gone! I can barely recognise anyone on recent changes nowadays. My time on this wiki is over, it is wrong to stay any longer. My experience on this wikia has been a great one. Although I have been pressurised beyond my fair share because of my opinions, I do not hold any grudges against anyone. TurtleShroom was once respected by me, but I saw the injustice of things like the law, which used to be discriminating, and forbid certain people from editing, and I said no. Now TurtleShroom has finally let ''all people edit, no matter who they are, and I am glad of that. I don't personally approve of the Webmaster/Feudal system, and particualarly not this dictatorship, joke or not. I'm not sure what he sees in me that makes him think I hate him, but I forgive him anyway for whatever hurt he caused me with his remarks and actions. I thank all my old friends for making my time on this wikia a happy one, especially Dancing Penguin, who I regard as the person I trust most to help and stand up for me when I need it. Anyone who is on my wiki friends list should know that they will always be remembered. To Metalmanager, Bluehero and Flystar55555, the admins of tomorrow, I wish you good luck in upholding this wiki. Who knows, maybe one of you will become the next webmaster. To the Federation of Penguins, I am proud that I have done everything to support your cause, even when it meant that I was insulted by others. I am sorry to leave you leaderless, but I have organized a vote to find the next one. Finally, I have not quit wikia. i will keep wandering around, looking for another home wiki. Maybe the Percy Jackon and the Oympians wiki. Or perhaps I'll be like Charitwo and help new wiki's out. Anyway, this is not the last you'll hear of me. Happy editing. Also, don't you dare put that Quit Template on my page! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 19:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) You were a great editor and I'll miss you. You won't be forgotten on this wiki. Oh and do you read the Percey Jackson and the Olympians books too? I think they're awesome. ~~Bluehero~~ 356556 IS NOT GOOD AT POLISH!! DO U NO CZECH??? HE DONT GOOD POLISH!! I LOOK IN THE INTERNET IT SAID THAT GOOD AFTERNOON IS ALSO DZIEN DOBRY NOT DOBRY POLUDNIE!! REMEMBER HE IS NOT POLISH HE IS CZECH!! BUT HIS GRANDFATHER IS POLISH!! SO HE IS 75% CZECH DONT TALK POLISH WITH HIM!!-- 14:26, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Penguin Of The Month Congrats on being penguin of the month. You deserved it. ~~Bluehero~~ I'm inviting you! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 18:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Licensing See how you are a frequent admin on here, I'll let you discuss this with the community. We need to add a license to all the images so that there are no legal issues. If you guys have/can create it, than I am able to apply it to all of the image pages. Any questions, feel free to ask me. Thanks. Joey - Talk I'm going ahead with adding the template to all images. This will flood the recent changes, but fix this issue. Thanks. 07:48, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Incase you didn't notice, I quit... Anyway, wouldn't it be easier to program a bot to do this? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale''']] (talk) 16:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC)